thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion of Sodor
The Lion of Sodor is the second episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Thomas is given the job of transporting a crate containing a very special statue called The Lion of Sodor. However, he thinks his cargo is a real lion, so he decides to take extra care of it. Throughout his journey to Knapford, Thomas decides to make sure that the lion is well fed and comfortable, so he collects syrup from Henry, fish from Edward and straw from Toby, which are all placed inside the crate. When Thomas arrives at Knapford station, the crate is opened up and everyone is shocked to see the Lion of Sodor in a terrible mess. Thomas feels very silly and owns up to what he thought of his cargo. The Fat Controller and Henry explain that the Lion of Sodor was a special statue which got broken. Thomas' cargo was the new statue of the Lion. Feeling silly, Thomas agrees to get the statue clean. Taking advice from Henry and Edward, Thomas gets it cleaned at the wash-down and then polished at the Sodor Steamworks. Once the Lion of Sodor looks very clean, Thomas takes Toby's advice to a short-cut via the windmill to get back to Knapford station, where the Mayor of Sodor is very pleased to see the new statue. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Emily (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * School Girl with ponytail (cameo) * School Girl with two curly ponytails (cameo) * Two of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blonde Haired Boy (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * Victor (mentioned) Locations * The Viaduct * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Maron * Sodor Steamworks * The Windmill * Maithwaite * The Washdown * Kirk Ronan Junction Trivia * This episode marked the first of a few things: ** The Mayor of Sodor's first speaking role. ** The first appearance of the Viaduct since the seventh season and its first appearance in CGI. * This episode was shown in select US theatres in October 2010. Goofs * When Thomas arrives at the docks, the flatbed is missing its axles. Also, when he first arrives, it is lighter in colour. * Toby said he only has straw in his trucks, but as he had flatbeds, he should have said on his trucks. In Other Languages Gallery TheLionofSodortitlecard.png|Title card TheLionOfSodorUSTitleCard.png|US Title card TheLionOfSodor1.png TheLionOfSodor2.png TheLionOfSodor3.png TheLionOfSodor4.png TheLionOfSodor5.png TheLionOfSodor6.png TheLionOfSodor7.png TheLionOfSodor8.png TheLionofSodor9.png TheLionOfSodor10.png TheLionOfSodor11.png TheLionOfSodor12.png TheLionOfSodor13.png TheLionOfSodor14.png TheLionOfSodor15.png TheLionOfSodor16.png|Thomas and Henry at Maron TheLionOfSodor17.png TheLionOfSodor18.png TheLionOfSodor19.png TheLionOfSodor20.png TheLionOfSodor21.png TheLionOfSodor22.png TheLionOfSodor23.png TheLionOfSodor24.png TheLionOfSodor25.png TheLionOfSodor26.png TheLionOfSodor27.png TheLionOfSodor28.png TheLionOfSodor29.png TheLionOfSodor30.png TheLionOfSodor32.png TheLionOfSodor33.png TheLionOfSodor34.png TheLionOfSodor35.png TheLionOfSodor36.png TheLionOfSodor37.png TheLionOfSodor38.png TheLionOfSodor40.png TheLionOfSodor41.png TheLionOfSodor42.png TheLionOfSodor43.png TheLionOfSodor44.png TheLionOfSodor45.png TheLionOfSodor46.png TheLionOfSodor47.png TheLionOfSodor48.png TheLionOfSodor49.png TheLionOfSodor50.png TheLionOfSodor51.png TheLionOfSodor52.png TheLionOfSodor53.png TheLionOfSodor54.png TheLionOfSodor55.png TheLionOfSodor56.png TheLionOfSodor57.png TheLionOfSodor58.png TheLionOfSodor59.png TheLionOfSodor60.png TheLionOfSodor61.png TheLionOfSodor62.png TheLionOfSodor63.png TheLionOfSodor64.png TheLionOfSodor65.png TheLionOfSodor66.png TheLionOfSodor67.png TheLionOfSodor68.png TheLionOfSodor69.png TheLionOfSodor70.png TheLionOfSodor71.png TheLionOfSodor72.png TheLionOfSodor73.png TheLionOfSodor74.png TheLionOfSodor75.png TheLionOfSodor76.png TheLionOfSodor77.png TheLionOfSodor78.png TheLionOfSodor79.png TheLionOfSodor80.png TheLionOfSodor81.png TheLionOfSodor82.png TheLionOfSodor83.png TheLionOfSodor84.png TheLionOfSodor85.png TheLionOfSodor86.png TheLionOfSodor87.png TheLionOfSodor88.png TheLionOfSodor89.png TheLionOfSodor90.png TheLionOfSodor92.png TheLionOfSodor93.png TheLionOfSodor94.png TheLionofSodorTheatricalPoster.jpg TheLionofSodor32.jpg Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Videos